CHANBAEK : Park Seonsaengnim
by oohmydarling
Summary: Baekhyun adalah murid kelas satu menengah atas, memiliki guru yang begitu menyebalkan bernama Park Chanyeol. Siapa sangka mereka menikah atas permohonan kedua orang tua mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle : CHANBAEK : Park Seonsaengnim._**

 ** _Author : oohmydarling_**

 ** _Rate : M-Preg_**

 ** _Length : Chapter_**

 ** _Cast : - Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _\- Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _\- Kim Jongin_**

 ** _\- Do Kyungsoo_**

 ** _\- Oh Sehun_**

 ** _\- Xiao Luhan_**

 ** _\- Kim Jun Myeon_**

 ** _\- Zhang Yixing_**

 ** _\- Kim Jong Dae_**

 ** _\- Kim Min Seok_**

 ** _\- Wu Yi Fan_**

 ** _\- Huang Zi Tao_**

 ** _\- Mabel Yuan_**

 ** _Cameo : RANDOM_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Humor, Fluff, BoysLove, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Language : Bahasa Indonesia_**

 ** _Summary : Baekhyun adalah murid kelas satu menengah atas, memiliki guru yang begitu menyebalkan bernama Park Chanyeol. Siapa sangka mereka menikah atas permohonan kedua orang tua mereka?_**

 ** _TYPO(S)/ALUR BERANTAKAN/CERITA GAJE/RNR/NOSIDER_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Thanks to : Mini-fic - Teacher the series by PJBELIFE STUDIO_**

 ** _And thank you for a lot of chanbaek moment nowadays! Hahahaha love you all muah :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _INTRO_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

Seorang pengusaha kaya raya namun Ia banting stir menjadi guru karena Baekhuun. Seseorang yang dingin namun begitu perhatian kepada orang yang di kasihinya ( ** _esp, Baekhyun_** ). Tentunya _HOT to the max_ , kolot akan peraturan dan suka menyiksa Baekhyun.

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

Seorang murid kelas satu yang begitu _hyperaktif_ , terkadang _sassy_ , ceria, jahil, bodoh dan juga doyan sekali bermain, salah satu anggota geng keren dengan Jongin dan Sehun, hmㅡ Ia sangat benci dengan guru bertelinga _dumbo_ yang notabene adalah suaminya itu, Park Chanyeol.

 ** _Oh Sehun_**

Seorang murid kelas satu yang tampan, kaya dan menawan. Siapa yang tidak suka Sehun? Tipikal _badboy_ namun _classy_ , sangat jahil menyukai Luhan si kakak kelas yang mirip dengan malaikat itu, suka menggombal dan salah satu anggota geng keren.

 ** _Kim Jong In_**

Murid kelas satu yang tampan dan kaya raya namun kalah saingan oleh Sehun, berkulit _tanned_ , ramah tetapi mesum. Teropsesi dengan _penguin_ bernama Kyungsooㅡ sahabat Luhan, suka menari dan menggombal, salah satu anggota geng keren.

 ** _Xiao Luhan_**

Murid kelas dua yang pintar dalam bidang apapun. Cantik dan manis sekaligus baik hati, begitu polos dan suaranya merdu. Orang yang ramah dan senang bergaul jadi Ia mempunyai banyak teman, salah satu hal yang Ia suka adalah Oh Sehun.

 ** _Do Kyungsoo_**

Sahabat Luhan dan berada dalam satu kelas, imut dan _squishy_ namun sikapnya akan dingin dan juga menyeramkan jika bertemu dengan pria berkulit _tanned_ bernama Jongin. Pandai bernyanyi, dan pandai memasak.

 ** _Kim Jun Myeon_**

Murid terkaya di _SAHS_ , ramah namun _he has such a bad gag_. Lelucon tua, kata beberapa orang. Tetapi Ia begitu pintar dalam pelajarannya, saingan Luhan namun tetap berteman baik, berobsesi untuk mendapatkan Zhang Yixing (guru sejarah yang menurutnya _so cute and hot_ ).

 ** _Zhang Yixing_**

Guru Sejarah super polos dan terlola yang pernah ada, walaupun Ia pintar dalam menghafal sejarah sih, Guru _SAHS_ yang di tranfer dari _China_ selain Tao, begitu ramah hingga banyak murid yang menyukai dirinya.

 ** _Wu Yi Fan_**

Murid pindahan dari _China_ yang ternyata adalah direktur perusahaan terbesar di _Canada_ , seorang miliuner muda yang tampan dan juga begitu idiot ketika sedang bersama Huang Zi Tao, malaikat bermata panda kesukaannya.

 ** _Huang Zi Tao_**

Guru Bahasa Korea transferan yang memiliki kantong mata alami yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda. Lucu, ramah, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Tao sangat menyukai wushu dan Yifan, tentu saja.

 ** _Kim Jong Dae_**

Guru seni bermuka kotak, ramah, baik hati, sedikit jahil dan banyak sekali orang yang menyukai dirinya. Guru favorit Baekhyun dan sempat menyukai Baekhyun, tetapi ketika Ia bertemu dengan Xiumin, semuanya berubah.

 ** _Kim Min Seok / Xiumin_**

Penjaga kedai kopi langganan anak-anak _SAHS_. Begitu ramah dan suka sekali tersenyum. Ia juga sama seperti Suho yang tidak bisa melucu namun Ia pandai meracik kopi dan juga baik hati, Tentu saja si guru muka kotak itu tergila-gila padanya.

 ** _Mabel Yuan_**

Guru Bahasa Inggris yang tidak menyukai Baekhyun karena Ia menyukai Chanyeol, sering menghukum Baekhyun tanpa alasan dan memberi nilai jelek pada setiap ulangan Baekhyun dengan sengaja, dan selalu saja mengincar Chanyeol setiap ada kesempatan. Dasar orang gila.

" _Eomma_ ~ siapa ini?" Seorang lelaki berumur tiga belas tahun bertanya pada Ibunya yang sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki super imut di dekapannya, sesekali wanita itu menggelitik pipi bayi itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Oh Chanyeol-ah, hahaha perkenalkan ini Baekhyun, anak Byun samchon. Lucu ya?" Ibunya sedikit menimang-nimang Baekhyun kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak bayi itu perlahan.

Baekhyun-Baekhyun-Baekhyun, Chanyeol seperti melihat sesuatu yang cerah di mata bayi itu kemudian Ia tersenyum sambil memainkan tangan anak kecil itu, "apakah Ia akan sering bermain di sini?" Sang Ibu kemudian mengangguk kecil dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kejahilan, "Kau mulai menyukai Baekhyun ya?? Tapi sepertinya _appa_ dan Byun samchon sudah dari lama berjanji untuk menikahkanmu dengan Baekhyun kelak." Seperti tersedak ribuan kupu-kupu, entah kenapa hatinya begitu bahagia mendengar ucapan Ibunya barusan.

"Ckckckck kalian aneh-aneh saja aku bukan _pedofil_." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengusap rambut bayi itu pelan, "Baekhyunie.." Chanyeol bergumam namun Ia bisa melihat guratan pink samar di pipi Baekhyun, betapa imutnya! Batin Chanyeol dalam hati kemudian mengecupi pipi bayi itu.

Bulan berganti tahun, Baekhyun sering sekali bermain di mansion keluarga Park, Chanyeol yang lelah sehabis sekolah pasti ceria kembali ketika ada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk nyaman di sofa televisi sambil mengemut permen loli atau kadang berjalan-jalan sendiri sambil main tembak-tembakan bahkan di setiap akhir pekan Chanyeol berlibur kerumah nenek Baekhyun bersama kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Baekhyun bercengkrama, berwisata dan makan ubi manis atau Baekhyun yang ke rumah Chanyeol untuk belajar mempersiapkan Baekhyun untuk sekolah nanti. Setiap Chanyeol mengajar, Baekhyun pasti mendengarkan dengan tekun tetapi terkadang Ia suka mengabaikan Chanyeol atau malah menjahili Chanyeol.

"Canyoli, ung janji lah jadi gulu bekun." Racau Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang belajar bersama kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun, Ia mengaitkan telunjuknya membuat pinkypromise dengan anak itu. "Chanyeolie berjanji, tetapi Baekhyun juga harus jadi anak rajin. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian memeluk leher Chanyeol erat.

Hari ini, tepat di tanggal 6 Mei Baekhyun sudah berumur tiga tahun dan sedang merayakan acara ulang tahunnya, di sana sudah hadir Chanyeol dan keluarga dari keduanya.

" _Saengil chukkahamnida, saengil chukkahamnida, saranghae uri Baekkie~~ saengil chukkahamnida_! Woooo!" Baekhyun kecil yang memakai hanbok bertepuk tangan kecil. "Nah sekarang waktunya tiup lilin, tapiㅡ harus berdoa dulu~" Ibu Baekhyun kemudian melipat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mulai berdoa dan mengucapkan keinginan, kemudian ketika selesai Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan meniup lilin tersebut dengan begitu semangat.

"Horeee!" Semua kembali bertepuk tangan, kini saatnya memberi kado pada Baekhyun. orang tua Chanyeol memberikan mainan yang begitu banyak untuk Baekhyun, bahkan menyiapkan liburan ke _Disneyland_ Jepang bersama mereka dan orang tuanya, kemudian Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun memberikan alat untuk karaoke dan piano klasik yang sudah di pasang di ruang tamu mereka dan juga di tempat Chanyeol. Baekhyun suka sekali menyanyi dan bermain piano sejak kecil, ya walaupun hanya nada-nada ngawur tetapi jika Baekhyun bosan Ia bisa berada di depan piano mainan berjam-jam.

Merasa ada yang kurang, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan super imut miliknya, "Chanyeolie _hyong_ ~ nda kaci beki apa-apa? Padahal bekun menunggu.." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya padahal Ia menunggu kado spesial dari Chanyeol.

"Hahaha kemarilah, aku akan memberikanmu kado." Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya kemudian menggendong Baekhyun keruangan musik miliknya, Baekhyun kemudian di dudukkan disebuah kursi dan Chanyeol memainkan gitar dengan lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

" ** _Saranghaeyo ihanmadi cham joheun mal, uri sikgu jago namyeon jugo banneun mal, saranghaeyo ihanmadi cham joheun mal.. Chanyeolie do geuae hante jugo sipeun mal, imari johaseo onjongil sini najiyo, imari johaseo onjongil ilmat najiyo, imari johaseo onjongil gaseumi~ kongdak Kongdak indeyo~ saranghaeyo ihanmadi cham joheun mal Nanun nanun ihanmadiga jongmal johayo, sarang….saranghaeyo_** " Chanyeol mengentikan petikan jarinya pada gitar kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang terbengong-bengong melihat Chanyeol, " _Nado_ _thalanghae_ Canyolii~" Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol kemudian, memasangkan sebuah _cartier_ emas yang cantik di lengan Baekhyun, membuat anak kecil itu terkejut.

"Ooh? Uwa canyoli membelikan bekun gelang cantik tekali! waa~" Baekhyun melihat-lihat _cartier_ itu terhias indah dipergelangan tangannya, "telimakacih canyoli, bekun cayang canyoli" Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol lagi kemudian memanyun kan bibirnya dan mengecup pipi lelaki itu.

"Chanyeolie juga sayang dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat, walaupun singat kecupan itu terbelah menjadi dua arti bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Eun~ lacanya lucu ''" Baekhyun bergumam kecil kemudian Ia mencoba lagi pada bibir Chanyeol kemudian terkikik kecil, sungguh Baekhyunㅡ itu adalah hal yang membuat lelaki yang akan tumbuh menjadi remaja itu panas dingin.

"Jika bekun thuda becal nanti, bekun mau jadi icteli canyoli." Baekhyun kembali bergumam sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, lelaki yang di bisiki itu kemudian terkekeh kecil dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Tunggu Chanyeollie ok?" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya kembali.

.

 **12 tahun kemudian**

.

Umur lima tahun, terakhir Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol di sisinya kemudian lelaki itu pergi jauh ke Amerika dan diumur enam tahun, terakhir kalinya Baekhyun bersama dengan keluarga Park dan kemudian Baekhyun tidak mau lagi berkunjung. Alasannya, karena tidak ada Chanyeol. Kini Baekhyun Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria, jahil, hiperaktif dan punya banyak sekali teman sehingga ingatan tentang masa kecilnya itu perlahan terlupakan.

Namun tidak untuk Chanyeol, Ia masih mengingat setiap detail kejadian bersama Baekhyun dan, tentu saja Ia menyukai setiap hal yang Ia lewati bersama Baekhyun. Kini pemuda kaya raya itu sedang bekerja sebagai _CEO_ perusahaan terbesar di Jepang Ia menjadi _CEO_ yang tegas dan dingin namun tak lama kemudian Ia menghentikan jabatannya kemudian menyerahkannya sementara pada saudara sepupunya hanya karena Ia mendapat kabar bahwa Baekhyun sudah mau masuk ke jenjang SMA.

"Aku akan menjadi guru Baekhyun, atur semuanya dan posisikan aku menjadi walikelasnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, kemudian memutus sambungan telefonnya.

"Tunggu aku, Baekhyunnie." Gumam Chanyeol kecil sembari menyeringai.

.

 _TBC/DEL?_

 _A/N : Gak pengen muluk-muluk dulu deh, semoga kalian suka ya sama FF gaje ini.. :"DD terimakasih untuk PJBELIFE dan EXONEXTDOOR atas inspirasinya, terimakasih banyak kalian 짱! ㅋㅋㅋ. Baiklah selamat membaca Chapter 1! /rangkul Chanbaek/_

.

(( lagu yang di nyanyikan Chanyeol ))

[English Translation]

I love you, these words are such good words

When our family goes to bed, they give and receive these words

I love you, these words are such good words

These are words Jeremy wants to give to her

I really like these words and (so) am happy all day

I really like these words and (so) i'm joyful all day

I really like these words and so my heart keeps on pounding

I love you, these words are such good words

I really like these words

I love…I love you

 _Original by : Jeremy ( Lee Hongki / 이홍기 / FT.Island ) - Very Good Word ; 미남이시네요 OST._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tittle : CHANBAEK : Park Seonsaengnim._**

 ** _Author : oohmydarling_**

 ** _Rate : M-Preg_**

 ** _Length : Chapter_**

 ** _Cast : - Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _\- Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _\- Kim Jongin_**

 ** _\- Do Kyungsoo_**

 ** _\- Oh Sehun_**

 ** _\- Xiao Luhan_**

 ** _\- Kim Jun Myeon_**

 ** _\- Zhang Yixing_**

 ** _\- Kim Jong Dae_**

 ** _\- Kim Min Seok_**

 ** _\- Wu Yi Fan_**

 ** _\- Huang Zi Tao_**

 ** _\- Kim Haera_**

 ** _Cameo : RANDOM_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Humor, Fluff, BoysLove, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Language : Bahasa Indonesia_**

 ** _Summary : Baekhyun adalah murid kelas satu menengah atas, memiliki guru yang begitu menyebalkan bernama Park Chanyeol. Namun siapa sangka mereka menikah atas permohonan kedua orang tua mereka?_**

 ** _TYPO(S)/ALUR BERANTAKAN/CERITA GAJE/RNR/NOSIDER_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Thanks to : Mini-fic - Teacher the series by PJBELIFE STUDIO_**

 ** _And thank you for a lot of chanbaek moment nowadays! Hahahaha love you all muah :3_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap_

Suara derap kaki yang diiringi lonceng yang berbunyi kian kentara, membuat derap kaki itu semakin intens dan makin _intens_. Ia berhasil masuk ke gerbang namun lagi-lagi Ia sudah telat karena bel ke-tiga tanda mereka harus berbaris dan tidak dapat masuk kelas, namun pemilik langkah itu cukup ahli dalam mengendap-endap.

Lari, lari dan berlari. Aish sekolahnya ini sungguh besar sekali sehingga Ia harus ekstra cepat terhindar dari guru-guru yang berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah. Ketika si pemilik langkah itu sudah sampai di depan kelasnya Ia melirik jam ditangannya kemudian menghela nafas lega, Ia menghapus keringatnya dan hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya namun sebuah suara bass menahan langkah pemuda mungil itu.

Sampai ekspresinya ikut berubah menjadi begitu terkejut. "Ya Byun Baekhyun." Mati, aaishh.. Baekhyun memutar badannya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Pemuda yang lebih jakung dengan telinga lebar seperti karakter kartun Dumbo itu berdiri tegak, Ia membawa beberapa buku di tangannya dan bajunya terlihat formal, ekspresinya menandakan bahwa Ia kesal. "Terlambat lagi? Apakah kau tidak mempunyai alaram di rumah?" Pemuda mungil yang di panggil Baekhyun itu menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian menggigit bibirnya kecil.

"Punya! tapi semuanyaㅡ mati. Aku hanya terlambat lima menit kan? Biarkan aku pergi." Baekhyun berucap enteng.

"Peraturanㅡ"

"Peraturan, peraturan, peraturanㅡ mereka ada untuk dilanggar!" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada mengolok sambil memajukan bibirnya membuat pemuda di depannya itu menggeram marah, tetapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah pemuda itu kembali menjadi normal.

Pemuda yang bernotabene sebagai guru itu meninggikan suaranya kemudian menunjuk kearah lapangan "Lari di lapangan, sepuluh kali putaran. Cepat!" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main kemudian Ia segera menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

" _S-ssaem_ , lima putaran saja ya?" Baekhyun menunjukkan aegyonya namun pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu menggelangkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Duapuluh." Baekhyun semakin terkejut kemudian semakin menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang biasanya ampuh, namun tidak bagi Chanyeol.

"Ah sepuluh saja sudah bisa membuatku patah tulangㅡ lima saja bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, dan Chanyeol melipat tangannya didada kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tigapuluh." Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya keatas tanda Ia begitu jengkel dengan keputusan pemuda jakung itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sepuluh putaran." Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kecil kemudian berjalan malas kearah lapangan, Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar. Baekhyun inggin sekali mencekik lehernya hingga mati.

Dua orang pemuda baru saja keluar dari kelas, karena tidak ada pelajaran dan guru mereka sedang ada urusan di luar sekolah. Kedua pemuda itu adalah Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya adalah sahabat dekat Baekhyun, mereka berada dalam satu geng.

"Hey lihat, Baekhyun berlari lagi." Sehun menyenggol Jongin yang sedang asik memakan _fruitbar_ nya, kemudian melihat kearah lapangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita hampiri dia." Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menghampiri sahabat kesayangannya yang super cerewet itu sedang berlari-lari dengan badan yang di tertekuk kebawah, kedua tangan yang di rentangkan ke belakang dan meneriakkan kata-kata ' _kage bunshin no jutsu_ ' ya dia tahu kata-kata itu dari kartun favoritnya di masa kecil. Kemudian melompat-lompat tidak jelas. Ya, memang Baekhyun ini kurang waras jadi maklumi saja.

"Oy Baek." Sehun dan Kai menyapa Baekhyun yang berlari mendekati mereka kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa lagi kau?" Baekhyun seketika lemas mendengar Jongin dan memajukan bibirnya dan menggembungkan bibirnya sedikit. "Aku padahal baru telat lima menit saja sudah di hukum oleh guru menyebalkan itu!" Baekhyun bertutur kesal kemudian berkacak pinggang sambil sebelah tangannya mengipasi dirinya yang mulai berkeringat.

"Terima nasib saja lah. Oh ya minggu depan kita mulai ujian akhir kenaikan kelas, dan selesai itu kita akan liburan! Kau pergi kemana?" Sehun menunjuk Jongin kemudian dibalas dengan gestur mengorok ala dirinya, dasar pemalas.

"Kau Baek?" Baekhyun nampak berfikir kemudian mulai menggumam kecil. "Aku ingin _diving_ sih, tapi kau tahu kan _appa_ ku bukan orang yang super pengangguran seperti makhluk ini." Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin, dan yang di tunjuk hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah suram.

"Memangnya kalau kau mau kemana?" Jongin dan Baekhyun berkata berbarengan, Sehun berfikir kemudian mengedikkan bahunya dan menggeleng. "Hanya pergi keliling dunia sajaㅡ" Baekhyun dan Jongin kali ini menunjukkan wajah super jengkel mereka dan berakhir dengan mengacak-acak rambut Sehun bersama.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan ketiga sekawan itu sedang berjalan keluar dari kelas dan turun melewati lapangan basket, "Eh, ayo kita mampir ke kedai Xiuㅡ eish.." Baekhyun memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya kemudian menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang berdiam diri dengan mulut menganga.

"Wow, apakah itu manusia atau malaikat?" Baekhyun menatap kearah Sehun dan Jongin menatap, di lapangan basket tersebut ada banyak orang namun Sehun terpaku kepada err Baekhyun tidak yakin itu pria atau wanita namun begitu cantik dan bermata rusa kemudian Jongin melihat kearah yang sedang menonton dan bertepuk tangan meriah, wajahnya imut dengan mata lebar.

"Wahh ternyata _penguin_ tidak hanya ada di kutub utara ya ternyata di Korea selatan juga ada, aku mau menangkap _penguin_ itu." Jongin bergumam namun sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun mengerutkan alisnya dengan wajah ' _say-waaa_?'. "Tapi aku akan menangkap malaikat itu lebih dulu." Sehun menyunggingkan seringainya dan Baekhyun sukses membuat ekspresi ' _Bruh_ 'nya. Memang orang sedang jatuh cinta kadang-kadang bisa menjadi tidak waras.

Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya yang sedang jatuh cinta berlebihan itu.

Ujian akhir semester akan dimulai besok pagi dan di hari pertama sudah menanti _monster-monster_ yang siap menerkam Baekhyun seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun di kelas selalu saja tertidur, bermain, dihukum oleh Park Idiot Chanyeol, telat dan kadang-kadang pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa izin. Dan jika harus memilih guru terfavoritnya tentu saja Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ , dia adalah guru seni terbaik yang pernah ada, walaupun wajahnya seperti dinosaurus.

Hari ini Baekhyun sedang berkunjung ke kedai kopi langganannya, Baekhyun sih menyebutnya kedai Xiumin karena si empunya bernama Xiumin. Wajahnya imut dengan gigi kelinci dan mata yang sipit, Baekhyun selalu mengejeknya ' _Ahn Sohee nuna_ '. Karena wajahnya yang mirip mantan member _Wonder Girls_ itu. "Segelas _greentea latte_ dan _stroopwafle_ untukmu." Xiumin meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan kesukaan Baekhyun, setelah Baekhyun bergumam terimakasih Xiumin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Baekhyun! _Fighting_! Kau pasti bisa menjadi yang terbaik di sekolahmu, supaya gurumuㅡ si siapa? Chan..chan?"

"Chanyeol."

"Nah ya yang itu, tidak meremehkanmu lagi." Xiumin tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun perlahan ketika Ia sedang menggigit _waffle_ berlapis karamel manis itu di tangannya kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

Setelah Xiumin pergi, Baekhyun menaruh cemilannya dan menepuk kedua tangannya semangat. " _Yosh_! Aku akan belajar giat mulai hari ini! Baekhyun, kau pasti bisa!" Baekhyun mengangguk yakin dengan tangan yang mengepal ketas, Ia menghela nafasnya kecil kemudian membuka buku fisika di depannya perlahan.

" _Heol_ ㅡ" Melemas. Badan Baekhyun melemas dengan wajah ' _Wat-da-fu*k-is-dis_ 'nya kemudian membalik-balik buku dengan kasar siapa tahu ada yang bisa di pelajari sesaat namun nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa yang Baekhyun pelajari atau Ia pahami sedikitpun, dengan lemas Ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga menyentuh buku kemudian membentur-benturkannya perlahan.

"Kau sepertinya kesusahan sesuatu, aku juga tidak dapat kursi eheheㅡ Kau anak _SAHS_ kan?" Baekhyun kembali pada posisi tegak dan perlahan menatap kesumber suara, sepertinya Baekhyun mengenal siapa orang ini. "Eeeㅡ iya, Baekhyunㅡ Byun Baekhyun anak kelas satu. Kau siapa ya?" Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku Luhan, aku anak kelas dua. Boleh aku duduk?" Tanya Luhan kembali, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian pemuda manis itu duduk dan menaruh buku-bukunya di atas meja.

"Kau perlu ku bantu?" Baekhyun terlihat menimbang-nimbang, tapi toh dia kan memang perluㅡ otaknya terlalu bodoh untuk belajar hal-hal rumit seperti ini. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyunpun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan sang kakak kelasnya itu mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan mulai mengajari pemuda itu.

Anehnya, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk belajar susah-sudah Baekhyun dengan baik mencerna apapun yang dikatakan pemuda cantik di depannya itu, wahh benar-benar _indeed_.

"Kau pintar juga ya." Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar pujian Baekhyun kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Terimakasih pujiannya." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, sepertinya Luhan cocok menjadi guru _privat_ nya. "Besok ajari aku lagi ya! Aku ini benar-benar bodoh." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggumam pelan membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak. "Tidak ah! Tidak ada yang namanya bodohㅡ adanya kau mau berusaha atau tidak." Wah, benar juga kata orang ini. Baekhyun hanya diam, dia skak mat.

Tak lama setelah perbincangan mereka, Baekhyun pamit pulang karena sudah mulai larut begitu juga dengan Luhan. Mereka berpisah di depan kedai dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, ketika Baekhyun sampai di depan rumahnya Ia melihat ada sebuah mobil bagus terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya, woah apa ayah membeli mobil baru? Apa mobil ini untukku? _Assa_! Ayah memang yang _jjang_.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan ada beberapa pasang sepatu lain di dalam rumahnya. " _Eomma, appa~ na wasseo_." Baekhyun bersenandung kecil kemudian melewati ruang tamu yang sudah berisi dua orang dan satu lagi pemuda yang Baekhyun yakin itu anaknya yang sedang asik menelfon membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Oh? Baekhyun-ah, tepat sekali kemarilahㅡ" Ibu Baekhyun memperilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk setelah memberikan salam kepada dua orang itu. "Baek-ah, kau tidak lupa kan dengan Tuan Park?" _Omo_? Park _samchon_? Wahhh sudah lama sekali. "Tentu saja aku ingat! Wahh aku merindukan kalian berduaㅡ" Baekhyun memeluk erat Tuan dan Nyonya Park, tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun perlahan, " _aigoo_ kau sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang imut sekali.." Mendengar pujian tersebut pipi Baekhyun merona kemudian Ia hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

" _Imo_ dan _samchon_ kesini pasti merindukanku ya?" Baekhyun berkata secara blak-blakan, Tuan dan Nyonya Park memang sangat menyukai Baekhyun saat Baekhyun masih bayi dan mereka sering merawat Baekhyun dan memanjakan Baekhyun ketika Ia masih anak-anak, itu karena mereka kesepian, putra mereka satu-satunya saat itu sedang bersekolah di Amerika. Jadi, tidak masalah ketika Baekhyun berkata hampir tidak formal. " _Aigoo_ ~ tentu saja Baekkie, sekalian kami datang untuk perjodohan." Mata Baekhyun membola kemudian dikerjapkannya beberapa kali.

"Pe-perjodohan?" Seketika Baekhyun ciut, apa yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan? "Iya Baek, dulu kau sempat bilang jika kau besar kau ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park dan dulu _s_ _amchon_ dan _appa_ sudah berjanji untuk menjodohkan anak pertama kita." Ohㅡ astaga, terkutuk kau wahai persahabatan. Baekhyun tidak siap! Di usiamu yang begitu belia dan harus menikah? " _Appa.._ " Baekhyun menatap ayahnya penuh arti, _please-please-please_ aku tidak ingin di jodohkan, aku masih ingin menikmati masa remajaku..

"Maafkan saya tadi ada panggilan mendadak dari sekolah." Baekhyun terkejut, sepertinya Baekhyun familier dengan suara ini. Perlahan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya memastikan kebenaran dari fikiran anehnya itu. "Baekhyun-ah.." Ya Tuhan..

"Kau.." Baekhyun menggeram kecil namun geraman itu sepertinya lucu bagi kedua pihak, Hei! Baekhyun serius di sini. "Hahahaㅡ ini calon suamimu Baekkie, dan aku baru tahu jika Chanyeol adalah guru di sekolahmu bahkan Ia menjadi wali kelasmu." Ayah Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun perlahan. "Dan aku baru tahu kau anak yang baik di sekolah." Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak dengan perkataan ayahnya, maksud pembelaan Chanyeol ini apa?

"Nah, karena kita sudah berkumpul di siniㅡ ayo kita bahas pernikahan kalian berdua." Ayah Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan yang serius namun tidak di sukai sama sekali oleh Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau saat liburan panjang ini saja? Karena Baekhyun juga sedang pekan ujian jadi jangan mengganggu fikirannya, iyakan Baekhyun?" Sok manis sekali orang ini, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian di sambut oleh kekehan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Baiklah-baiklah, selagi Baekhyun ujian kami akan menyiapkan seluruhnya jadi kalian berdua hanya perlu datang dan menjalankan acaranya saja." Kini Tuan Park memberi ide yang di sanggupi oleh kedua pihak, namun tidak untuk Baekhyun yang masih saja berkutat dalam fikirannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan mulai menyiapkan pernikahanㅡ Baekhyun kau harus berjuang di ujianmu, semangat!" Nyonya Park menyemangati Baekhyun, dan yang di semangati hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kami pamit dulu _samchon_ , _imo_.. Terimakasih atas jamuan malamnyaㅡ sungguh sangat lezat." Pamit Chanyeol dengan begitu sopan dan beradat tentu membuat perut Baekhyun mual. " _Aigoo_ ㅡ panggil _appa_ dan _eomma_ saja mulai sekarang, oke? Hahh Baekhyun beruntung sekali punya suami yang begitu _jjang_ sepertimu." Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum bangga kemudian mengusap-usap lengan Baekhyun yang berekspresi malas.

"Ahaha, terimakasih _eomma_ ㅡ jangan lupa belajar Baekhyunie." Baekhyun mengangguk malas-malas namun ketika mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan ' _Baekhyunie_ ' seketika lelaki mungil itu terdiam dengan pipi yang merona.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol Bodoh!!!" Teriak Baekhyun dari atas kamarnya setelah Ia berlari hingga nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tujuannya agar si idiot itu tak mendengar tetapi Chanyeol mempunyai telinga yang lebar jadi Ia bisa menangkap suara apa saja termasuk ketika Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, reflek pemuda bertubuh jakung itu mengulum bibirnya keatas membuat sebuah senyuman tipis.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian, terlihat siswa-siswa sedang mengerjakan test dengan berbagai macam ekspresi dari raut wajah bingung hingga raut wajah menyerah, beberapa ada yang mencontek namun tidak untuk Baekhyun. Tumben-tumbenan Ia tidak menggambar wajah dan menuliskan 'aku tidak tahu, jadi jawab saja sendiri.' di kertas ujiannya, berkat Luhan semalam Ia begitu lancar mengerjakan testnya dan Ia boleh keluar duluan sebelum yang lain selesaiㅡ

"Tumben kau tidak menggambar atau meminta tambahan waktu." Komentar Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya, "Cerewet.." Gumam Baekhyun kemudian kembali mebgubah wajahnya menjadi tatapan super ceria. "Aku sedang belajar giat untuk membahagiakanmu, apa kau tidak bangga? ini hanya untukmu loh, calon suamiku." Baekhyun berbisik dengan nada _sassy_ kemudian mengedipkan matanya membuat Chanyeol seketika gelisah, dan berdehem keras.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengendorkan dasinya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Dasar _monster_ kecil." Gumam Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Di parkiran sekolah seorang pria bertubuh tak kalah jakung dari Chanyeol, wajahnya begitu tampan seperti blasteran, surainya berwarna _milk chocolate_ lengkap dengan jas sekolahnya, sepertinya Ia murid baru, pemuda itu turun dari motornya kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat sosok malaikat yang mempesona itu.

Mata lelaki tampan itu tidak terlepaskan ketika seseorang yang Ia sebut malaikat itu sedang berjalan menuntun sepedanya, setelah menemukan tempat parkir Ia mengambil buku-bukunya dan berjalan bersama guru yang lain, tanpa berfikir panjang sang pemuda itu berlari kecil mengikuti orang itu.

Bersembunyi, ketika pemuda cantik bermata panda itu menoleh ke belakang seperti merasa ada yang mengikuti kemudian mengendap-endap lagi, ketika di rasa sudah aman, begitu seterusnya sampai Ia kehilangan jejaknya. Pemuda tampan itu memutuskan untuk berlari kecil mencari si pemuda cantik yang menghilang itu.

Buaggh! Pemuda tampan itu menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara yang begitu merdu masuk ke dalam pendengaran si pemuda tampan, ah.. ternyata seorang malaikatㅡ "Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa." Pemuda itu berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin yang fasih, sudah pasti Ia siswa transferan.

"Oho? Lihat ini.. Kau dari _China_ juga?" Pemuda cantik bernata panda itu tersenyum ketika menggunakan bahasa mandarinnya lagi, "Ayo berdirilah.. Akan aku antarkan ke UKS." Si pemuda tampan itupun berdiri kemudian dengan sedikit pincang Ia berjalan perlahan di tuntun oleh pemuda cantik bermata panda itu.

"Wu Yi Fan.. Hm, senang bertemu denganmu. Lain kali hati-hati ya?" Pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan ketika sudah sampai di depan ruang UKS kemudian Yifanㅡ siswa baru itu hanya terkekeh malu dan mengangguk kecil, Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada sosok malaikat bermata panda saat ini. Ketika si pemuda itu ingin pergi Yifan mencegatnya dan menyunggingkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Si pemuda cantik itu tersenyum manis, "Huang Zi Tao, aku guru bahasa di sini jadiㅡ jika kau perlu bantuanku kau bisa datang ke ruanganku kapan saja." Seperti di beri sinyal bagus, Yifan memekik kecil dan mengepalkan tangannya tanda Ia begitu bahagia.

 ** _25 November 2015_**

Hari dimana Chanyeol merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke duapuluh delapan dan di hari itu juga Ia resmi menjadi seorang suami, kedua orang tua Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol merencanakan hal ini sebagai kado ulang tahun Chanyeol, acara yang di langsungkan tidak begitu mewah dan hanya sederhana saja yang datang juga dari pihak kerabat perusahaan saja. Tetapi besok mereka akan mebgadakan pesta besar-besaran dengan adat Korea yang kental, sesuai permintaan Ibu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

" _Eomma_ ㅡ hanya menikah kenapa repot sekali sih?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal dan begitu memberatkan akibat aksesoris yang menempel di kepalanya, sudah seperti kutu rambut. Pernikahan adat tradisional huh? Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya Baekhyun mengutuk semua hal yang menyebalkan.

Ibu Baekhyun menjawab dengan omelan-omelan yang tidak berguna dan begitu nyaring di telinganya sehingga Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan kedua jarinya. "... Jadi diam dan turuti saja, mengerti?" Kata Ibu Baekhyun ketika sang tata rias menempelkan bulatan merah kecil pada kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Pesta tentu saja berjalan dengan begitu meriah, sanak saudara dan kerabat kerja datang untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Tetapi Kedua pihak sengaja tidak mengundang teman Baekhyun atau Chanyeol karena mereka tidak ingin terjadi _issue-issue_ yang tidak jelas, ya kau tahu sendiri lah mulut mereka pasti sudah seperti radio rusak yang harus di pukul-pukul atau mungkin dibuang menjadi barang rongsokan.

"Ey, selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik dan Baekhyun? Berhati-hatilah dengan Chanyeol, Ia nakal." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk paham, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tertawa pelan sekaligus memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terimakasih direktur Wu Yi Fan.." Ya, Wu Yifan adalah seorang direktur terkaya di _Canada_ Ia ditugaskan ke Korea Selatan dalam sebuah tugas dan Ia saat ini menyamar menjadi seorang murid dan akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada seorang guru.

"Wahh kau murid pindahan itu ya? Wahhㅡ terimakasih banyak!" Baekhyun terlihat sumringah kemudian membungkuk sopan, Baekhyun tidak percaya pria setampan dirinya, sesukses dan sekaya dirinya mau menjadi seorang murid kembali? Jika Baekhyun adalah Yifan, Ia tidak akan repot-repot mengulang masa sekolah yang begitu menyeramkan baginya.

"Yasudah nikmati hari-hari kalian menjadi suami istri, _annyeong_!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sopan ketika Yifan pamit dari hadapan mereka, Hahhㅡ sungguh hari yang melelahkan!

Bugg.

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk di tengah ruangan sedangkan Chanyeol memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam rumah baru mereka. Kini mereka tinggal di daerah _garosugil_ , tidak terlaku jauh dari tempat sekolah sekaligus tempat kerja Chanyeol. Untung saja besok masih libur jadi Baekhyun bisa santai seharian di rumah, tidur dan bermain _game_ ㅡ Yay!

"Baek, kau mau istirahat?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan langkah gontai menghampiri istrinya itu dan duduk di sebelahnya, Baekhyun menggeleng kecil namun tidak bisa ditutupi bahwa Ia mengantuk dan kemudian menguap lebar.

"Heish kau ini." Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan paksa, Baekhyun sempat menolak dan memberontak karena Ia ingin mengecek _game dota_ nya sebentar. Ya tidak sebentar juga sih, mungkin sampai besok pagi ngg atau siang.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOLL! Tu-turunkan akuuuu!!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika Chanyeol menghempaskan Baekhyun di kasur dan menutupinya dengan selimut. "Tidur, besok kau harus belajar untuk mempersiapkan kelas dua, sampai liburan selesai. Mengerti?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, ini adalah pertanda kematian Byun Baekhyun.

"TIDAAKKKKKK!!!!"

.

.

 _TBC / DEL?_

 _A/N : Maafkan author menghapus OH MY GOD (benernya itu ide muncul tiba-tiba dan sepertinya gak sesuak rencana) dan park songsaengnim ini benernya udah mau dibikin sebelumnya OH MY GOD. Hehehe jadi mohon maklum yaa~~ makasihhh muah._


End file.
